Game Update 19
October 10th, 2012 The Witching Hour *Join us beginning October 16th for The Witching Hour, our new Halloween seasonal event! *Gotham City will be decorated for the season, Klarion the Witch Boy will be causing all kinds of ghoulish trouble, and there will be tricks and treats to be had by all! Trick…or treat? Game Update 19 features a new seasonal event for Halloween – The Witching Hour! This October, Gotham City is getting a ghoulish makeover, and there are tricks and treats aplenty to go around. Don’t miss this exciting new event in DC Universe Online! Chaos in Gotham City Klarion the Witch Boy is stealing the powers of Heroes and Villains throughout the DC Universe and using them to cause quite a bit of Halloween mischief on the streets of Gotham City . Apparitions of all kinds are rising from the earth and tormenting trick-or-treaters. Heroes, it will be up to you to save the civilians, and Villains, well, you should be able to find some way to take…advantage…of the situation. The Midnight Masquerade It’s not Halloween without a great, ghoulish costume party, and Klarion is no slouch when it comes to throwing parties. He’s taken over a club in the city and casting spells on innocent civilians, forcing them to attend. Whether Hero or Villain, you are going to have good reason to crash this party. Be careful, though. The powers Klarion has stolen are from some of the world’s most powerful magic users, and look out for his cat, Teekl , too. Treats Of course, we have treats to earn throughout the event. You’ll find new trinkets, a new pet, and of course a ton of new Halloween-themed styles. Research and Development Update *With Game Update 19 we have added more components and plans to create new Research and Development consumables! *Players will have a chance to find these new plans from endgame bosses throughout the game. *Some of the new components, which are required for developing the new items, are available for purchase from Research & Development vendors. *Two vendors are now located at Research and Development stations within the Headquarters, one sells only plans and the other, only components. *Other new components are dropped by NPCs of various types throughout the game. *The new Research & Development consumables have a variety of potential functions, ranging from offensive combat abilities to disguises for the player! Tutorial Update *When players make new characters and go through The Awakening on Brainiac’s ship, they will encounter some new units trying to prevent their escape. *Players will need to master Combat Counter mechanics in order to get past these new foes before making it off the ship. New Mail UI *We have given the Mail UI a complete overhaul! Beyond the new sleek look, it is now much easier to use! Some of the new features we have added include a Sent tab to see outgoing mail, and an Archive tab for those mails players wish to keep in a safe spot! *A new Compose tab is present as well and features a list of Contacts that will populate with your League mates and friends list! *Additionally a bigger, more easily navigated inventory window is now available to players when attaching items to your mail! Alerts Ace Chemicals *Markers will now appear on the mini-map inside Ace Chemicals when players are told to close the valves. Oan Sciencells *Players are once again forbidden to enter the green rooms where their enemies are preparing for their attack. South Gotham Courthouse *Removed collision from an invisible object in the “runway” area leading up to the Bailiff. Audio *Improved music scripting in Metropolis General Hospital Meta Human Wing instance (Villain) to provide a more dramatic experience. *Fixed an issue with hearing disembodied Security Guard voice over while fighting Tiger Lords in the Gotham University Warehouse. *Upon entering the Hall of Doom, Calculator's communicator message can now be heard uninterrupted. *The music scripting in the Penguin's Lair should now make the encounter more cinematic. Challenges Birdcaged *This mission should no longer be granted daily. Gotham University Warehouse *After defeating the Tiger Boss the radar will no longer look as if there is still an enemy in the room. The Joker’s Funhouse *Harley Quinn has agreed to stay down even if you decide not to secure her right away and explore the room instead! Old Gotham Subway * Players can no longer get themselves stuck in the “train room”. Old Gotham Subway *After defeating Hush, players will no longer be stuck in combat for the remainder of the instance. Collections Investigation *LexCorp Genome Database: The spawn location of the collection in the University room has been adjusted so everyone can now collect it. Feats *Speedy Coin is now restricted to only group runs. *You Wouldn't Hit a Lady is now being granted properly. *Shake and Bake: All players will now receive credit for expertly speeding across Little Bohemia in record time. *Organic Gardening: Swamp Thing will now give credit where credit is due and grant the Organic Gardening Feat to those who are worthy. General *More Gotham Citizens have learned of the Gang War going on in the Burnley Freight Yards, and therefore they are giving the police a wider berth to deal with the Falcones. Players will no longer see seasonal content or incidental content in that area. *Added a Show Skill Point Progress in Ability Tray option to display Feat Point progression in place of the experience progress bar. Items *The Crown of the Noble Warrior now uses the correct icon. *The rate at which Research and Development plans drop has been slightly increased Marketplace Form: Angry Gorilla *The Chest Pound ability should no longer cause the player to slide. It can still be canceled by jumping. Missions The Big Payback *Patrolmen will no longer hold their arms stiffly out to their sides when you strap bombs to their chest. Hospital Havok *LexCorp Security Agents have pledged to refrain from kicking patients while they are down. Ice Heist Baby *The crates in the WayneTech Storage Facility are no longer targetable by players during combat. Falling STARS *When being transformed into Gorilla Form, players will not lose their ability to perform basic attacks. Queen of Lies *Fixed an issue where all doors would not open after you defeat Aquaman. *Aquaman should no longer appear to be flying or falling after heroes have rescued him from Circe's influence and he jumped to be beside Mera. Shadow Hearts *Fixed an issue where the protect sequence for Shadowmen would sometimes not finish. Shipping and Handling *Released Falcone Mobsters will now leave the warehouse through the proper doors. Student Protest *Players should no longer fail to put on a lab coat when attempting to use the DNA Sequencer. Powers Gadgets Fixed an issue that made the player immune to block counters after using Distract. PvP Ace Chemicals *The initial Capture Points in Ace Chemicals are no longer out of sync with the bulletins. Diamond Heist *Villain-side money bags should no longer drop into holes in the ground, protecting them from impulses from explosions. Headquarters Assault *Superman, Gorilla Grodd, and all the other iconic heroes and villains are taking an increased interest in the battle for the Hall of Doom. Look for more heated exchanges between these arch foes in the Hall of Doom Headquarters Assault! Raids Fortress of Solitude: The Sunstone Matrix *General Zod is now dropping the correct Research & Development recipes. Visual HIVE Busting *The HIVE Minder now disappears out of the players' eye sights after his cut scene. Ice Powers *The visual effects for Frost Snipe will play from the character's left hand when using a bow. Fire Powers: *Mass Detonation has always been vulnerable to interrupt and now the tooltip states this fact. MPD 3rd Precinct Rookie Flight Challenge *The beginning Race particle no longer clips into the ground. Queen of Lies *Martian Manhunter will now display the appropriate effects during the Boss Fight. Weapons Due to extensive changes to all weapon trees, players will find all weapon traits reset and those skill points refunded. The starting box for all weapons now automatically''' includes''' the attacks performed by holding the melee or range buttons. These attacks no longer must be purchased separately and are part of that base weapon package. Specifically, the following attacks are gained automatically with the base weapon purchase: *Bow: Lunging Stab and Long Draw *Brawling: Lunging Right and Stomp Smash *Dual Pistols: Lunge Strike and Full Auto *Dual Wield: Whirlwind Strike and Charged Double Throw *Hand Blaster: Leap Attack and Charged Blast *Martial Arts: Axe Kick and Heavy Shuriken *One Handed: Quick Chop and Focused Blast *Rifle: Surprise Volley and Grenade Launcher *Shield: Spinning Backhand and Sidearm Throw *Staff: Sweeping Slice and Focused Spin *Two Handed: Lunging Smash and Hammer Throw One Handed *The Cleave trait description erroneously stated it granted a 1% Crit Chance passive. This text has been removed from the description. Rifle *Sustaining fire with Rifle Shot for more than 1.5 seconds will now perform a Block Break. Dual Pistols *'Slip Shot '''and '''Magnum' are now Block Breakers de:Spielaktualisierung_19 Category:Game Update